


Fill the Void

by Lunamichi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamichi/pseuds/Lunamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius is shocked to see Nepeta in his dream bubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill the Void

“What are you doing here?” the blue blooded troll asked in shock as he saw his moirail appear in his dream bubble.

The green blooded troll had immediately run up to the blue blood once she entered and gave him a great big hug. She said nothing and was silent. Equius didn’t know what to do and just stood there in shock. He remembered that he had died but not Nepeta, she should have left and gone to a safe place.

The feeling on wetness on his shirt soon shocked him back to the presence at hand. He pushed Nepeta back a bit as gently as he could, to see her crying. He crouched down and wiped a few tears off her face a little slowly in the fear of hurting her in silence. He did not know what to say.

“I’m sorry,” the cat like girl finally said trying to wipe her tears away as well to no avail.

“Why are you sorry?” Equius asked confused as to why she was apologizing and why she was here. He was dead, which is why he was there, and the only reason why she was here too was that she was dead. Did he fail in protecting her? He could not recall.

“I’m so sorry, so sorry,” was all Nepeta could say. She continued saying the same thing as Equius wiped a few more tears, and when the tears just wouldn’t stop falling he hugged her patting her back and trying to sooth her to attempt to calm her down and stop her crying. But for the most part, he just let her cry.

When she finished sobbing her now white eyes out and was reduced to sniffing Equius broke their hug and wiped away the last of the tears. He asked her again, “Why are you sorry?”

“I, I, I just let you die,” she hiccupped, “I just watched when Gamzee attacked you. I should have stopped him but I didn’t. When you died I tried to attack him but he was too strong and he killed me,” Nepeta began to wail and began crying again, “I couldn’t do anything! I’m the worst mewrail ever!!!!”

“Wait, please cease your tears. The highblood killed you? I thought I told you to go somewhere safe?”

“I did, b-b-but then I-I saw you through the vents with an arrow in your leg. Then Gamzee was there a-a-and then-” Nepeta could not bear to continue and bawled once more, “I tried to get revenge but he was too strong, it was like he wasn’t Gamzee any more, he was really scary and laughed when he killed me, it really hurt.”

Equius hugged her again, “No I am the worst moirail. I failed to protect you when I knew that the highblood was not in his right mind. The lowblood had warned me but I could do nothing. It is not your fault, it is mine.”

“No!” Nepeta pushed Equius away and began to flail her arms about angrily, “It’s not your fault! Don’t you dare say that! I did hide but then I had to do something when he was trying to kill you but all I could do was watch! And when I attacked him it was already too late, you were dead and I was weak and just got killed in the e-”

“Nepeta stop,” Equius grabbed Nepeta’s arms that were flailing in his face and stopped yelling, sniffing and tears making no sign of stopping. She began to sob quietly and fell to her knees. Equius grabbed a clean towel, crouched down, and began to wipe Nepeta’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Nepeta said once again.

“I am sorry as well,” Equius patted his moirail’s head after he finished wiping her tears. He realized there was no point in trying to convince her that it wasn’t her fault, “There was nothing we could do.”

“Now Gamzee is gonna go around all crazy like and go after Karkitty and everyone else!” Nepeta said with a quivering lip.

“He may be a lowblood, but he is strong and a good leader. He will know what to do with the highblood. You said they were moirails didn’t you? You have faith in the lowblood right?”

“Of course I believe in Karkitty, and yes my shipping wall says they’re the second best mewrails ever!” Nepeta answered, her usual energetic self slowly returning.

“Second? Who is first?”

“Us of course! We’re the best- ,” Nepeta paused and Equius gave her a look to go on, “We’re . . . . yeah we’re the best. Number one. No matter what.”

“Yes that is right,” Equius smiled and ruffled the young troll’s hair.

“Eheh, I guess I was over reacting,” Nepeta scratched her cheek with a finger looking away from her embarrassing display.

“It is alright. What happened to us was quite unfortunate, no one could have predicted it. What happens happens.”

“Yeah but it’s better to be with a furrend rather than being alone. I would’ve felt worse if you died all by yourself. That would mean you would be here all by yourself. I’m kinda glad I’m here too to keep you company,” a smile finally appeared on Nepeta’s face.

“Although I would have felt better if you were still alive, you are right, it is much better than being alone.”

“You and me have to stick together because we’re the best mewrails ever and we’ll always be there for each other,” Nepeta hugged Equius once more.

“Yes we are.”


End file.
